


A sad story

by Johnlock_stuff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sad, dont read it, i wrote this when i was sad, im a bad person, its sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_stuff/pseuds/Johnlock_stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sad story

It had been a big case. There wasn't just one murder and there wasn't just one murderer. Every night a new victim, none were linked and no evidence was left. The police knew only Sherlock could solve the case.

When Sherlock first waltzed onto the crime scene most of the police officers sighed with relief, even Sally Donovan. They needed him. John was always close behind Sherlock, partners in solving crime. The consulting detective and his blogger. They seemed closer after the incident with Moriarty at the pool, their bond was stronger.   
Sherlock approached the fifth victim and immediately took to his deductions, he told the victims life story and then how she came to being murdered. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time and with the wrong men. John told them the how she had died. Sherlock smiled with agreement. It was obviously Moriarty's network that had commited the murders, Sherlock just had to know who and have evidence. No clues were given by Moriarty, no five pips. It made it harder to solve but not impossible, especially not when Sherlock was around.

"Moriarty?" John questioned

"I don't know who else could have done it" Lestrade said from behind John

"It was obviously someone in Moriarty's network" Sherlock answered John and ignored Lestrade

"Oh that mental bomber?" Sally said from peering over Greg's shoulder

"Yes" Sherlock gritted out of his teeth

Sherlock shot up from beside the body "John" He signalled and then walked away. John caught up with him.

"Do you know who did it? Who killed that woman?" John asked

"Not yet but I will" Sherlock answered but then a flashback of the time at the pool entered his head, Moriarty saying "No you won't" in a high pitched voice.

"We are going to stop him Sherlock, you know that right?" John reassured him

"Yes"

"Good"

Sherlock walked very close to John. John didn't mind, not at all. Sherlock was never one to mind invading people's personal space but he never walked this close but for once John did not mind at all. John maybe thought that it was because of what Moriarty had said 'I will burn the heart out of you'.

"Sherlock" John started before Sherlock shushed him "Sherlock we need to"

"Shh John, there is someone watching us" Sherlock whispered before John noticed the hooded man watching them from an alleyway

"What should we do?" John whispered back

"Don't let him know that we know about him but lets walk in his direction" Sherlock said as he turned towards the alley

The man turned to walk away from the quickly approaching duo. Sherlock increased his walking pace to get to the man before they lost him, it was obvious that he knew they were following him so Sherlock grabbed John's hand on impulse and started to run. They turned from the alley way into a busy street, people swarming the pavement. John spied the man pushing people out of the way and heading into the park. They ran towards him still hand in hand.

"John you go left and I will go right" Sherlock said but hesitated before he let go on John's hand

They both sped off before John saw the man. He shouted Sherlock but kept running. The man stopped as he ran into a hedge. A dead end. John stopped him from getting away as he blocked the entrance. The man turned to look John dead in the eye. He was young, either early twenties or younger. He wore a black, dirty hoodie and dirty tracksuit bottoms. He looked desperate.

"Why were you watching us?" John demanded

"He told me to" The man said between deep breaths

"Who?" John asked angrily

"Moriarty. He told me to watch you two and then he would give me money if I gave him any important information" The man explained

"What's your name?" John asked

"Trevor"

"Well Trevor, would you like to tell me everything you know about Moriarty?"

"He doesn't know anything" Sherlock said from behind John making him jump

"Jesus Sherlock!" John said turning to his best friend

"How do you contact Moriarty?" Sherlock questioned

"He gave me a number of someone"

"Who?" John asked

"I don't know, all I got from them is a number, an order and a gun" Trevor said quickly pulling out his gun

He shot it.

Sherlock looked at Trevor who then looked at John. John stood there looking around until he looked down. His blue and green checkered shirt was turning red. The blood was coming from his chest. He collapsed.

Sherlock rushed to his side. He didn't care that Trevor was getting away as John was hurt and all he cared about was John. He looked into his best friend's eyes who looked back. Tears streamed down Sherlock's face as he surveyed John's injury. The shot was nearly at the heart but close enough to cause serious damage. Irreversible damage.

"Sher.." John started

Sherlock cupped John's face in his hands "John look at me, you're going to be alright. I promise John. You've been through war and worse. You are stubborn and so am I so I will not let them take you away from me" Sherlock cried

"Sherlock, it's okay" John managed to get out

"It's my fault. If you didn't meet me you would probably be happy with a job and a girlfriend. You would be happy and not bleeding to death on a park floor. It's my fault" Sherlock stuttered out

"No, you saved me. I was miserable. I looked at the gun in my drawer every night. I would have died long ago if I didn't meet you Sherlock. You saved me" John croakaly got out

"But I can't save you now" Sherlock cried gripping onto John

"You don't need to Sherlock" John said and then smiled at Sherlock

"I don't want to loose you, you are the bravest, kindest and wisest man I have ever met. You were my friend even after you saw all the awful things I do. You stayed, you didn't have to but you did. I put a head in the fridge and you hardly said anything. You are the only friend I have and have ever had. And John. I love you"

"Oh Sherlock. I love you too"

Sherlock looked down at his best friend. John's eyes started to flutter and the heat of his skin started to fade. He was dying and Sherlock could do nothing about it.   
"John" Sherlock said and shook John slightly "JOHN!" He shouted as John's eyes closed

He was dead.

Police and doctors and paramedics and Mycroft surrounded him. Sherlock just sat there as John's body was taken away. People were talking to him but he just sat there. Alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Told you.


End file.
